


爸爸的小怪物

by daomo7



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, affleto, 丑哈曾经是一对现在纯搭档, 伦理梗, 相声圈AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: “爱情这玩意儿讲究两句话。”





	爸爸的小怪物

标题：爸爸的小怪物  
原作：自杀小队  
作者：道莫小七  
配对：布鲁斯/小丑（杰克），死射/哈莉  
等级：PG-13  
警告：相声圈AU，伦理梗，affleto，丑哈曾经是一对现在纯搭档  
摘要：“爱情这玩意儿讲究两句话。”

 

 

谁都知道自杀社一哥有三大爱好，牙箍纹身染头。这天的观众比较捧场，足足返场了四次，最后一次他也累了，领着捧哏哈莉回来只简单说了一小段。

“爱情这玩意儿讲究两句话。”

“您给说说。”

“你愿意为我死吗？”

“这有什么难的。”

“那你愿意为我活吗？”

“去你的吧。”

鞠躬，下台，跳池子（划掉）。

这是前情提要。

后台里，正对着镜子卸妆的小丑随口似地一问：“你不高兴？”

背对着他直接脱掉大褂换上短袖背心的哈莉没搭理他，把超短裤也穿好后才敷衍一句：“没有。”

“我拿咱俩以前谈过的事搁台上现挂，让你不高兴了。”

小丑已经把深得跟中毒了似的的唇膏擦掉了，但他的话还是像蛇的毒牙一样在哈莉的心尖上扎了一下。

她沉默了一会儿，转过身看着镜子里的小丑：“我没那么小气，布丁。台上无大小，什么好赖话都是一听，我懂。”

“所以我也没打算跟你道歉。”

哈莉左右环顾：“我球棒呢？台下给你头上来一规矩。”

“我的意思是，”小丑暂停下来晃了晃瓶子，才将残余不多的卸妆水挤到了化妆棉上，“别让你男朋友为这事不高兴了——我返场时看见他了，旮旯角里坐着呢——，回头散场你见着了跟他说清楚，咱俩早结束了。”

哈莉咳了一声：“死射不是我男朋友。”

正对着镜子往上看擦着眼线的小丑顺势翻了个白眼：“哦，好，我信还不行吗。”

“去你的吧，布丁。”哈莉娇俏地笑着，照他背上拍了一巴掌，后者猝不及防脑门直接栽到了化妆镜上。

“嘶……”小丑吸了口气，揉着撞红的额头，结果忘了手上还有卸妆水，不小心把那行damaed给擦掉了半截。

一同擦掉的还有脑门上的白粉，现在的他看起来跟一个刚结束武坠子的捧哏的正常人差不多。

他放下手，对着镜子，面色铁青，哈莉见势不妙，立刻踩上高跟鞋跑了。

下次哈莉再上台，被自己的搭档联合着台底下起着哄地逼着连唱了三遍两版的叫小番，这是后话。

当天凌晨，将车停在后门等着有一会儿了的布鲁斯·韦恩正走神时，听见了车门被拉开的声音，随后车里一沉。

他随意地抬眼往后视镜扫了一眼，却差点被惊得一呛。

“你卸妆了？”

“我哪回下台不卸妆？”后座的声音闷闷的，没有了平时在台上的刻意尖细。

“你，卸妆了？”布鲁斯谨慎地重复确认。

“……”正常肤色的棕发男人抬手捂住了自己的脸，“全特么花了，”他从牙关里挤着气音，“再补起来越补越乱，索性直接全卸了。”

布鲁斯没再说什么，只是发动了汽车离开。自从开始接男友下班后，他这是第一次看到下台后就彻底素颜的对方。真难得，往常这人要带着一脸的粉底和鬼画符，在他的浴室里折腾过一回才愿意被洗刷干净。

由此可见“去掉口红眼影就算卸妆”的直男审美不以性取向为转移。

杰克——小丑的本名——蜷在后座捂着脸叹惋了好一会儿，终于坐直身把穿着鞋的脚从真皮座椅上放下来了。他从指缝里望着开车的男人好一会儿，准确地说是盯着对方修剪整洁的鬓角处花白的银发。

他突然玩心起，趁着等红灯的间隙凑过去，胳膊搭在座背上，张口就是一句：“爸爸。”

“啊？”布鲁斯下意识回头应答，看见对方笑倒在后座上才反应过来，无奈叹口气，转过头继续盯着信号灯。

“你占我便宜，布鲁斯。”杰克坐起来强装着义正言辞地指控。

“你又不是我亲的。”布鲁斯熟练地学着他们这些说相声的伦理哏，趁着绿灯换低档松开了离合器。

“那我也不是后的。”

“行，你也是亲的。”布鲁斯习惯性接了最后的包袱，脖颈处却突然洒来一阵热气，紧接着是嘴唇的柔软湿热的触感。

“我可不是你亲的吗，爸爸……”身后的蓝眼睛喃喃道，“我就是你的小怪物。”

 

END


End file.
